Chatroom Gone Wrong
by MoreThanMeetsTheEye231
Summary: Hailey discovers a chat website. The Autobots meet here there. Decepticons invade and things get interesting.


I was on Facebook when I saw an advert for a chatting website. It seemed fun, so a few Autobots and I agreed to make accounts and meet at 6 o'clock. As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room and plopped down in front of my laptop. I hit the power button. The computer started to warm up. I turned my head to glance at my digital clock. It read 6:58pm. I got excited as I quickly punched in the web address. The page loaded. The second the log-in bar was up I typed in my username and password. The list of rooms opened up. I clicked the "create chatroom" button and typed in the pre-designated name. "Autobots Only"

**TehWeirdo231 signed in**

**VerticallyChallenged signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Who's this?

**VerticallyChallenged** Bumblebee.

**TehWeirdo231** Why am I not surprised? Nice username XD

**VerticallyChallenged** I thought so x)

**KingOfTheSky228 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Powerglide?

**KingOfTheSky228** How'd ya know? O.o

**TehWeirdo231** I have my ways ;)

**YellowLambo312 signed in**

**RedLambo312 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Hey look the twins are here :)

**VerticallyChallenged** Not very creative with usernames I see

**YellowLambo312** What? I'm allowed to be lazy.

**Can'tSeeMe221 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Hey Mirage

**Can'tSeeMe221** Hey

**RedLambo312** You gonna be the welcoming committee then?

**TehWeirdo231** Yes. :3

**Hologrammer45 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Hi Hound

**Hologrammer45** Hi there

**ExplosionMaker099 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Hey Wheeljack

**ExplosionMaker099** Hi

**MusicIsLife303 signed in**

**Shake_it066 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Hey guys

**MusicIsLife303** Sup?

**Shake_it066** What's happnin'?

**TehWeirdo231** Is that everyone?

**VerticallyChallenged** I think so...

**Medibot122 signed in**

**VerticallyChallenged** Guess not.

**TehWeirdo231** Ratchet?

**Medibot122** Yup.

**YellowLambo312** Well, didn't expect to see you here.

**SparkDefender978 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231** Optimus?

**SparkDefender978** Hello

**VerticallyChallenged** I lost track. Who's here?

**TehWeirdo231** Hailey

**VerticallyChallenged** Bumblebee

**KingOfTheSky228** Powerglide

**YellowLambo312** Sunstreaker

**RedLambo312** Sideswipe

**Can'tSeeMe221** Mirage

**Hologrammer45** Hound

**ExplosionMaker099** Wheeljack

**MusicIsLife303** Jazz

**Shake_it066** Blaster

**Medibot122** Ratchet

**SparkDefender978** Optimus Prime

**TehWeirdo231** Ok, now I think that's everyone? But of course, because I said that, someone else will sign in.

**SupremeRuler123 signed in**

**TehWeirdo231 **Told ya.

**Medibot122** Who are you?

**SupremeRuler123** Who are you?

**TehWeirdo231** Ugh. We just went over this.

**SparkDefender978** Who is this?

**SupremeRuler123** Megatron

**TehWeirdo231** WHAT?

**SupremeRuler123** Let's see, who's Prime? Ah. SparkDefender978.

**SparkDefender978** What do you want?

**SupremeRuler123** What? Just because I'm an evil overlord, I can't get bored?

**Medibot122** But why would a lone 'Con invade an Autobot chat room?

**SupremeRuler123** Ratchet, right? Well, I'm not supposed to be alone. Where are those fraggers?

**Future_Leader290 signed in**

**Emotionless222 signed in**

**SupremeRuler123** Oh, there they are. Took you two long enough.

**Future_Leader290** We live on the far side of the ship!

**SupremeRuler123** Future_Leader290? Seriously?

**Future_Leader290** We all know it's true.

**TehWeirdo231** Shut up!

**SupremeRuler123** Shut up!

**TehWeirdo231** I guess there is one thing we agree on. Starscream's annoying.

**Future_Leader290** HEY!

**TehWeirdo231** Even when you're typing I can imagine that being screechy. x)

**SupremeRuler123** The fleshling's got a point.

**TehWeirdo231** How'd you know I'm Hailey? O.o

**SupremeRuler123** Usernames. I know who all of you are. Telltale usernames.

**TehWeirdo231** Yeah well, we know who you guys are too! Speaking of which, Soundwave hasn't spoken at all...

**Emotionless222** Reason: Conversation entertaining without my contribution.

**TehWeirdo231** You talk funny. :)

**Emotionless222** Negative.

**TehWeirdo231** I rest my case.

**KingOfTheSky228** Is anyone else finding this awkward?

**Medibot122** I think we all do. Hailey's the only one talking to them.

**TehWeirdo231** Oh yeah huh? Now I feel stupid ._.

**Future_Leader290** Primus, we came on here to escape the war for a bit. Guess that's not happening.

**Hologrammer45** Well, what do you expect us to talk about?

**Can'tSeeMe221** That's a problem...

…

**TehWeirdo231** I hate it when you're on chat and have nothing to talk about ._.

**SupremeRuler123** What was that?

**TehWeirdo231** What?

**SupremeRuler123** "._."

**TehWeirdo231** Seriously? You don't know what an emoticon is?

**MusicIsLife303** Emotiwhat?

**Shake_it066** We don't have chatrooms on Cybertron.

**TehWeirdo231** Use your imagination, it's supposed to look like a face. Like this one is a happy face, if you tilt your head- err helm to the left. → :)

**MusicIsLife303** Oh.

**TehWeirdo231** If you guys didn't understand that, why didn't you ask sooner?

**YellowLambo312** Didn't think about it.

**RedLambo312** Yeah, back then we actually had something to talk about.

**ExplosionMaker099** But aren't we talking now?

**Future_Leader290** He's got a point.

…

**Hologrammer45** And there goes the conversation again.

**SparkDefender978** Now what?

**Yaoi_Fangirl signed in**

**Yaoi_Fangirl** Hey guys! Hey, don't you think Optimus and Megatron make such a cute couple? :D

**TehWeirdo231** NO!

**SparkDefender978** My optics!

**SupremeRuler123** I think I'm gonna purge...

**All members disconnected**

**Yaoi_Fangirl** Was it something I said?


End file.
